Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: Blood Of Obsession
by RuneTheElf
Summary: COMPLETE! It's a short story about Marie Kanker, the blue haired Kanker sister, and her deadly obsession with Double D. COMPLETE! Rated R for suicidal scenes, insane thoughts, and slight language and themes. READ AND REVIEW!


Blood Of Obsession  
  
-Notice: I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. I own nothing in this story exept the storyline itself, nothing more. Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy is copyright. Again, I do NOT own anything in this story exept the storyline itself. By the way, for those who don't know Marie Kanker is the blue haired girl of the Kanker Sisters. I hope you enjoy the story. This story is talked through Marie's mind, a first person story. PS: I'm not a poet, excuse the horrid poetry. I never was a poet and never will be.-  
  
"You are my blood, without you I cannot live. You are my heart, you and only you alone keep me alive. I love you, I embrace you, you are my life and death. When I think of you, I see a whole new reality of only you. I will have you."  
  
I was writing poetry about my only love in my life, Double D, until I was painfully interrupted by Lee accidently stepping on my hand when she walked by. "Oh, sorry Marie. Didn't see you there, laying on the floor." Lee said, apologizing for stepping on my hand,"What are you doin' anyway?" She asked, sitting down on the couch behind me. I turned my head to face Lee,"Writing poetry about my boyfriend." I couldn't help but to smile when I said boyfriend. Lee didn't respond, she just watched tv along with my other sister, May. They don't love thier boyfriend as much as I love mine, they watch tv while I write poetry. I think I'm much more romantic than they are.  
  
I couldn't think of any more poetry to write, mental block. So I picked up the poetry I did write and walked to my room so I can put it away. I opened the door and closed it when I walked in so I could be alone, May and Lee won't come in here till they are tired which was not anytime soon. I walked to my bed and kneeled down to grab a metal box under my bed. I picked it up and placed it on my bed. My tongue stuck out as I searched for the key that opened the lock on the box, when I found the key in my back pocket I withdrew my tongue and smiled. Opening the lock, I grabbed my new poetry and placed it inside the box.  
  
My metal box contained things all about Double D. Poetry, photos, a chewed up pencil that he dropped, one of his socks, and a stuffed doll that looked alot like him. I pushed the box to the side and jumped on my bed, back first. I giggled when I landed, the smooth landing made me feel happy. I sat up and turned on the lava lamp next to me and layed back down to stare at the ceiling. I focused on the natural patterns on the ceiling, they reminded me of Double D. Like one pattern was shaped as a D, another one was a heart, I felt they were signs of true love. I looked to the side of my pillow to where the metal box stood. I grasped the Double D doll and held it above me in the air so I can look at it.  
  
"Who's the cutest boy in the world? You are!"I said, kissing the doll,"Who's my love of my life? You are!"I said, kissing the doll again. I hugged the Double D doll against my cheek and sighed. I closed my eyes and pretended that the doll was really him. Double D, hugging me and kissing me, it was so beautiful. I opened my eyes and put the doll into my box and grabbed Double D's sock. I stared at the sock a bit, played around with it. I checked the room for anyone around, of course no one was here so I held the sock with both of my hands and sniffed it. The scent was no other than the smell of Double D, I pressed the sock against my nose and sniffed again. Everytime I sniffed the sock I could almost feel Double D next to me, so clean yet it had it's own scent but it wasn't discusting. It smelled like clean laundry, he's very clean, but there was another scent to it. I can't explain it at all but when I smell it I smelled Double D, it must be his own personal scent.  
  
I pressed the sock against my face again and sniffed as the door slammed open,"Lee! Marie is acting weird again!" May yelled, facing Lee behind her. Lee walked into the room to see it for herself,"Looks like we caught Marie in the middle of her obsession." Lee said, smiling as I felt embarrassed. I never get caught doing this, well at least my sisters caught me and not Double D. "Well since you caught me you two can leave." I said, tossing the sock to my side where the metal box was. Lee grabbed the doorknob,"With pleasure." She said as she slammed the door, I heard May and Lee laughing behind the door. I love my sisters to death but sometimes they can get out of hand and I just wanna punch them.  
  
When they left, I took Double D's sock and placed it inside the metal box and closed it. I locked it and slide it under my bed, and looked out the window. "I wish you were here, Double D." I said to myself, staring at the bright half moon. I gazed at the moon for a long time, I'm not exactly sure how long but I couldn't help but to think about a bunch of things. All having to do with Double D, my sisters think I'm obsessed but I'm not. I just love him to death, that's all. One thought after another went through my mind for a while as I fell asleep on my bed, under the moonlight.  
  
When I woke up the sun was beaming into my eyes. I lifted up my hand to block the sun's rays as I arose from my bed. I headed to the bathroom so I can refresh myself. I closed the door and locked it, I looked into the mirror to see what challenges I will be facing. My make-up was smudged, my hair was a mess but besides those I looked fine. I got into the shower and washed myself up, steam started to be created under my feet as I scrubbed away. After washing myself up with shampoo and soap I rinsed myself off from the slippery contents, as I did I started to think of what to do today. Getting more of Double D's things sounds good for me.  
  
I stepped out of the shower and searched for a towel, I found one on a towel rack near me. I wrapped myself up with the towel and headed back to my room for some clothes. My sisters were still sleeping when I got my clothes from the drawer. I headed back to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. The water was warm upon my feet when I walked back in. I threw the towel on the floor and got dressed with my usual clothes. When I finished tying my last shoe I got up and looked back at the mirror. I opened the mirror and grabbed my make-up and closed it up. I applied my blue eye-shadow slowly so I wouldn't mess up, and combed my hair to the typical fasion I usually do. When I finished I looked at myself in the mirror,"You can't resist me, Double D!" I said, smiling into the mirror.  
  
I put my make-up and brush away and took out my toothbrush and toothpaste,"Marie! Hurry it up in there!" Lee yelled, banging on the door as usual. "Let me brush my teeth and I'll be out!" I yelled back, as I shoved the toothbrush into my mouth and started scrubbing. I quickly brushed my teeth so I wouldn't have to hear my sisters complain how long I take. After wipping my mouth with a towel, I unlocked the door and exited the bathroom. My sisters were standing near the bathroom, when I got out they both fought eachother to see who gets the bathroom next. "I'll be back later. You two have fun!" I yelled, heading towards the door that leads to the outside. My sisters were too busy fighting eachother to say goodbye.  
  
I exited my trailer-home and walked out of The Park n Flush trailer park and headed to the playground. I usually see this certain kid that tells me where Double D and his friends are. As I walked to the playground I noticed it was quiet, a little too quiet. I hope Double D isn't sick, if he is it'll be hard to get things from him. When I finally got to the playground there the kid was with his piece of wood with him.  
  
"Do that again, Plank!" The kid named Jonny said to the piece of wood, laying in the sandbox. I walked to the sandbox to talk with Jonny. When I got there Jonny spotted me,"It's you again." He said, looking at me. He didn't seem to happy to see me. "Oh, shut up. Just tell me where the Eds are." I demanded, already annoyed with the kid. "They should be around thier houses, at least on thier street." He responded as he sat next to the piece of firewood. "Thank you, splinter-head." I said, kicking his wooden friend out of the sandbox and laughing. I walked out of the playground to search for the Eds. "Wow, Plank! You okay?" Jonny asked Plank, holding Plank in his hand and looking at him, Jonny paused for a moment,"I hate her too buddy."  
  
I walked to the area where Jonny told me where they are. I traveled through the bushes and other hiding places so no one would spot me. I finally found them, they were in front of Ed's house doing a scam as usual. How cute is that? When I spotted the Eds I jumped to a closer bush so I can get a better view. "Step right up folkes! Welcome to Eddy's MaxMuscle! Here at Eddy's MaxMuscle we lift weights and get stronger! Only a quarter and I guarantee you will be loaded with muscles!" Eddy yelled, standing in front of the garage. The garage had a big sign above the beginning of the driveway that read 'Eddy's MaxMuscle' and along the driveway was quite random items with quite some weight to them. Large rock, fridge, giant log, and a car. It also contained little ones like medium sized rocks, tires, tree stump, microwave, and a tv. All the items were in an ordered fasion so it could be accessed easily. It must of been Double D that organized everything.  
  
"Come Sarah! Let's get buffed! I always wanted to be strong." Jimmy said, walking towards Eddy and digging in his side pocket and pulling out a quarter,"This'll be fun!" He added as he dropped his quarter into the jar Eddy held in his hands. Eddy couldn't help but grin, Double D was watching everyone as Ed lifted all the items repeatingly. Sarah followed Jimmy and dropped her quarter into Eddy's jar as well, she joined Jimmy in lifting the light things. "Rolf is impressed Ed-Boy! Rolf will show you how to do it!" Rolf said to Eddy as he too dropped his quarter into Eddy's jar and headed towards the larger items. "What's going on, Eddy?" Nazz asked Eddy, just finding out about Eddy's MaxMuscle. When Nazz interuppted Eddy's gaze into the jar he stood there scared and sweated rapidly. "H..H..Hi Nazz." Eddy studdered, couldn't keep his words together. Nazz giggled,"Can I join your Gym, Eddy?" Nazz asked with a smile. Eddy's mouth turned into a big smile,"S..Sure. One quarter." Eddy replied, when he told her the price he didn't studder at all. Proves Eddy loves his money. Nazz searched her back pocket and pulled out a quarter and dropped it into the jar. Nazz then joined Sarah and Jimmy with the light weights.  
  
Double D walked to Eddy,"Seems like this was a success, Eddy." Double D congratulated Eddy with his achievement. Eddy focused to Double D,"We're making a killing! We definetly got enough money for some jawbreakers." Eddy replied, happy also with his success. "Lift the fridge, lift the fridge!" Ed said, over and over as he kept lifting the fridge up and down. A few moments later, Ed lost his balance as he held the fridge in the air, causing him to walk backwards into one of the two poles that held the giant cardboard sign. With the massive weight of the fridge and Ed the wooden pole snapped and caused the sign to fall on Rolf. When the sign collided with Rolf, he dropped the large log upon Jimmy. Leaving Jimmy in a bruised mess, the log rolled after Sarah and Nazz. The two girls ran but the log's pace quickened before it ran the both of them over, resulting to look like Jimmy. A bruised battered mess.  
  
Rolf lifted the sign off of him,"You anger Rolf!" Rolf yelled as he quickly grabbed a quarter out of Eddy's jar and walking away. Nazz walked to Eddy,"Can I have a refund? This was a drag." She asked Eddy, and of course Eddy being very nervious around the blonde he responded to her question by dropping a quarter from the jar and into her hand. Nazz slightly smiled and walked away,"Nice move, dorks!" Kevin yelled at the Eds as he followed Nazz. The Eds stared at Nazz and Kevin walked away when Sarah and Jimmy tapped thier shoulders behind them,"Give me that!" Sarah yelled as she snatched the jar from Eddy and taking the last two quarters. She then gave one to Jimmy, who was the worst looking one due to the log incident, and the both of them also walked away.  
  
Eddy fell to his knees and shaked his fists in the air,"We were so close!" He yelled in disbelief. Eddy got up and faced Ed, who was just standing there and smiling. "You! It's all your fault!" Eddy yelled as he marched towards Ed. "Now now Eddy! Don't be hasty! It was an accident." Double D said, trying to cool down Eddy's anger for Ed. With success, Eddy looked away and stomped his foot. "Double D! We were so close! Ed always ruins my brilliant ideas!" Eddy said, gripping on Double D's shirt and falling to his knees. Double D patted Eddy's head,"Now, now. Don't be sad, let's just think of another scam." Double D said, trying to comfort Eddy's sadness for losing his money and his scam.  
  
"This stinks, now we got nothing." Eddy said, kicking the dirt on the ground,"Come on, let's go find what to do." He added as he walked away from the other Eds. "W..Wait Eddy!" Double D yelled, catching up to Eddy. Ed laughed and ran to the two. When the three got a safe distance I creeped out of the bushes and followed them, trying not to be seen. From bush to tree I hid myself well from the Eds as they kept walking to some place I'm not sure of. The three of them didn't say a word throughout the whole walk until they reached the junkyard.  
  
"Let's find something to do, guys." Eddy said walking from pile to pile, searching for something to do. "You got it, Eddy!" Ed yelled as he laughed non-stop jumping from one pile to another. "Do we have to look around this bacteria-infected area?" Double D complained, worried about potential dangerous results of looking through the junkyard. The three Eds looked for a long time as I watched them, specially Double D. "Good Marie, you found our boyfriends!" A voice yelled behind me, I turned around and spotted Lee and May behind me. The two of them were smiling,"Yup." I responded, not sure what to say exactly. Lee stared at the Eds,"Well what are you doing hiding behind this car? Let's go get them!" Lee yelled as she jumped over the car I was hiding behind, May followed her lead. I walked around the car and watched the Eds. "Oh boys!" Lee yelled, grinning greatly. Double D froze for a moment then turned his head slowly,"K..K..K..Kankers!!" Double D yelled as Ed and Eddy turned around to see for themselves. When the three spotted us they ran for thier lives, screaming and yelling while they were at it.  
  
"Let's get them." Lee said, chasing after the Eds. I followed her along with May, I always loved to chase these three boys down. I couldn't explain it but I love chasing the three of them and seeing if we catch any. It's like hunting but with better results than a dead carcass at the end. I hope we catch Double D! My sisters and I ran through the junkyard and all the way to the playground where we were finally catching up to them. "Hurry! They are gaining on us!" Double D yelled, trying to increase his running. When Ed heard Double D say that he ran about three times faster. Ed ran so fast that he ran over Eddy then flew by Double D. "You guys! Wait!" Eddy yelled but Double D and Ed were out of sight when he yelled for help. "Hello Eddy." Lee said, happy of her catch. Eddy slowly turned around, sweat covering his whole body as the three of us stood above Eddy. He gulped as the three of us started laughing like crazy.  
  
Lee and May picked up Eddy and headed to the junkyard again, I followed the two. For some reason the three of us couldn't stop laughing. I don't know about May or Lee but I wasn't sure why I was laughing as much as I was. I mean, I was laughing non-stop from the playground all the way to the junkyard. When we all reached the junkyard we looked around for the three of us to love Eddy. My sisters headed in other directions as I walked to the left of me. Lee held her grip upon Eddy and dragged him with her so him escaping wasn't a worry in my mind. I searched for a good spot, but nothing came up. Not until I spotted a large steel pipe sticking directly up from the ground. "Lee, May! I found a place!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth as I did. As I waited I tapped my foot on the ground over and over in boredom.  
  
Soon my sisters were running towards me,"Great find, Marie!" May compliment my finding, smiling as well. "May! Marie! Go find something to tie up Eddy with!" Lee demanded, May and I did so. We searched for anything that can tie him up. I grabbed piece by piece in the junk pile next to me and throwing it behind me to see if I can find anything. "I found something!" May yelled, running towards me and Lee with rope and a long chain upon her shoulders. When she reached us she gave Lee the rope first and held the chain for later. "Good work, May." Lee said. The three of us started laughing like the insane people in the mental institutions. The three of us tied Eddy up real good, making sure he does not escape us. "Ow, can you three not tie it so tight?" Eddy complained, also angry with the three of us. "I love dominating a man." Lee said as she tied the rope even tighter, causing Eddy to cough.  
  
Once we tied him all up Lee started to kiss him on his lips like a mad woman while me and May stood there and watched. May kept grunting and making noises, I'm not sure why though. It acutally kind of made me wonder. "Stop it! It's my turn!" May yelled, pushing Lee off of Eddy as she started to kiss him on his lips. Lee lifted herself from the ground and growled,"He's my man!" Lee yelled as she started to beat up May. The two started fighting like crazy, not even knowing Eddy was still here. As the two of them fought eachother I walked closer to Eddy. He was sweating and shaking like a little puppy left out in a rainy thunder storm. "Don't worry, Eddy. It won't hurt." I said as I kissed his cheek once and looked back at him. "Is that all you are gonna do?" He asked, a smile started to grow on his face. "Nope." I said as I kneeled down to grab the chain on the ground. Eddy gulped and shook even more.  
  
I got back up with the chain in my hand and grinned at Eddy. "W..What are you doing with that?" Eddy asked in fear. I just smiled and winked at Eddy. I lifted my hand high in the air, the one that held the chain, and whipped Eddy's behind with it. He screamed in pain, and to tell you the truth I loved it. When I love something I usually keep doing it. I whipped Eddy again, this time he screamed even louder. His shrieks of agony were music to my ears. I did it, over and over and over. "This one is gonna be a bloody one." I thought to myself as I raised the chain high in the air. Just when I was gonna give Eddy a big whipping, Lee's hand stopped me. "What are you doing?!" Lee yelled, taking the chain out of my hand and placing her hands on her hips.  
  
May stood behind her, a black eye and a few cuts but nothing big. Lee was untouched as usual, she usually wins in fights against us. "We are here to love him, not kill him!" Lee yelled, angry with me. "I know." I said, looking at the ground in shame. I turned back to see Eddy, I wasn't sure if it was tears or sweat but his face showed pain. I felt bad, really bad. So bad I walked to him to get a better look. "Step away from my man!" Lee yelled at me, as a good girl I did step back. Lee and I were standing right in front of Eddy, he was able to see everything that was going on. "How would you feel if I whipped you?" Lee said, stepping closer to me. I stepped back,"What?" I asked, I couldn't help but to look at the ground scared. Yes, I am scared of Lee.  
  
"You heard me, do you want to feel Eddy's pain?" Lee asked, gripping on the chain hard. I noticed because I saw it due to looking down at the ground. "No.." I responded, now I'm starting to feel sad for Eddy. Lee stepped so close to me her face was near the top of my head,"Look at me, look at me now, Marie." Lee demanded, of course I looked back up at her. "Good, now walk to Eddy and say you're sorry." Lee said, pointing to Eddy behind her. Eddy made a nervious smile when she pointed at him. I looked at Eddy then looked back at Lee for a moment. Then I started walking slowly to Eddy, his eyes showed he was scared to death. When I was about six inches away from him I looked down at him to the area I kept whipping him. I didn't see blood but he didn't need to bleed to feel pain. I looked back into Eddy's eyes,"I'm sorry, Eddy. I really am. If I could, I'd take the same pain as you did to show I am really sorry for you." I said to Eddy, meaning every word of it.  
  
"Heh..It's okay.." Eddy said nerviously. "You mean every word of it?" Lee asked me. I turned around and faced her,"Of course I do!" I yelled, I couldn't help my emotions. I wish I didn't yell at Lee. Lee smiled,"Alright." Lee said. Lee then threw me to the ground and looked down at me,"You said you would take his same pain just to show you are really sorry. Well Marie, you are about to feel his pain." Lee said, gripping on the chain even harder and lifting it to around her upper chest level. "No..No! You wouldn't!" I yelled, scared as hell. Now I was the one who was shaking, I noticed that Eddy stopped. "Get her, Lee!" May yelled, cheering Lee on. Lee smiled again,"Well Marie, be prepared to face the wrath of Lee!" Lee yelled as she whipped the chain upon my lower leg. The pain was so great I squealed loudly. "Oh, tough girl eh?" Lee said, whipping me again. This time the chain snapped against my upper thigh. This hit was much more painful than the last. I turned around, my back side facing up, as I tried to escape Lee's deadly attack.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Lee yelled, whipping the chain on my butt. I squealed again, but much louder than the last. My butt is very sensetive and Lee knew that, I could feel my butt already pumping with pain. I started to cry like crazy as I tried to crawl away from Lee. It was no use, she pressed her foot on my lower back to prevent me from going anywhere else. I turned my head to see Lee, she was smiling with her hand high in the air. She whipped my butt again, and again. She whipped my butt several times in a row, and I screamed in pain every time she did. Lee started laughing like crazy, whipping my non-stop on my butt. I could hear Lee, Eddy, and May laughing at my pain. Just them laughing at me in pain made me really sad, never mind the horrible pain. Lee kept whipping my butt as it started to turn numb. "Lee..stop.." I asked Lee desperately, crying and in pain. Lee didn't answer, all she did was whip the chain across the back of my head.  
  
She kept whipping the back of my head over and over, it hurt so much. Suddenly, I couldn't be able to see things clearly, it was like being underwater all wavey and such. Then the sounds of the chains whipping against my skin started to fade. Then everything started to turn black as the chain slammed against my head. "Lee, I think you might be killing her." May said, I was barley able to hear her but I heard her. I tried to turn my head to see May but I was only able to see her for a second, the weight of my head felt like a ton. I let my head drop on the ground. I couldn't hear anything no more, but I was able to see but barley. When I looked at the ground I saw a redish color but I wasn't able to tell what it was. Everything got dark. I felt the life come out of me.  
  
"Marie, are you okay?" I heard a voice talk to me but I couldn't open my eyes. "Marie? Please, speak to me!" The voice said to me, I was finally able to open my eyes. When I opened my eyes all I saw was black, nothing diffrent from them being closed. "Marie!" The voice spoke to me, I turned around to see who it was. Double D! It was Double D! I ran towards Double D as the darkness around me slowly turned into a field of wild flowers. Things seemed like they were in slow motion but I was gonna get to Double D, no matter what. Double D was smiling, not like he usually does when he sees me. I didn't care though, he was happy to see me and I was happy to see him. I jumped into the air and onto Double D, making him fall upon the soft wild flowers.  
  
I laughed and so did he as we rolled along the flowers, it seemed like forever we rolled on the flowers but it felt so great I didn't care if it did last forever. When our rolling came to a hault Double D layed on his back, staring at the bright sunny sky above him. I sat up and moved my finger around his face, I adored his face. I loved everything about him. The soft wild flowers felt like silk upon my skin, the smell was so perfect and lovley. The sounds of birds and the wind cutting through the wild flowers made this all the better. "I love you, Double D." I said to Double D, placing my hand on his chest. Double D smiled,"I love you too, Marie." He said, smiling.  
  
When Double D told me he loved me two butterflies flew upon our noses, one on each nose. Double D laughed when the butterfly touched his nose but my butterfly made me sneeze slightly. I smiled, I knew those butterflies sensed that we were in love. I also knew those butterflies were in love as well, I could feel it in the air. Double D placed his hand on my cheek,"You're skin is so soft, even softer than these wild flowers." He said, rubbing my cheek. I was so flattered, I blushed brightly. I couldn't help but to slowly lean down to kiss him on his lips. When our lips touched I felt a shiver go down my spin, it felt really good. He kissed me back passionately, his kissing swept me off my feet. When he finally broke our eternal kiss his face was sad. "What's wrong, Double D?" I asked him, worried about what he thinks. Double D faded away, into thin air. I looked around and felt the ground he was laying on but he was gone.  
  
Soon after, the wild flowers started to die as the birds stopped singing. The two butterflies that were flapping above me and Double D literally bursted into flames, making me gasp. The skies turned purple slowly as black lighting struck the dead flowers, making a green inferno spread quickly among the dead flowers. The green fire was speeding towards me, I quickly got up and ran away from it fast as possible. While I was escaping the green death black lightning struck in front of me but distantly. Another green inferno started there, I headed in another direction. Then black lightning struck in every direction, causing a giant great green ring of firey death. The ring surrounded me, I ran towards the middle but it was too late. The green fire quickly burned it's way towards me, when the fire got to me I screamed in pain. I felt my flesh burn as I watch it burn off my body. The fire then got to my face, the fire felt so fierce I cried and screamed drastically. All of a sudden the green fire exploded, causing my body to disintergrate to nothing.  
  
When I woke up I screamed loud as I could, feeling my face. When I opened my eyes I realized it was just a dream. Remembering what Lee did to me, I felt my body in pain but it wasn't too bad. I spitted out a small amount of blood from my mouth to the ground. In shock, I felt my face for anything bloody. Nothing bloody but it was sore. I just remembered that she kept whipping my butt, the flashback of Lee whipping the chain against my behind flashed before my eyes quickly. I pulled down my pants along with my panties. It was bruised to hell, some red spots also. I rubbed my butt with my hand,"Let's just go home." A voice said, not very far away from me.  
  
I quickly tried to pull up my pants but fell on my face doing so. "Ow." I said to myself, getting up and putting on my pants and panties again. I walked to where I heard the voice, it was Eddy talking to Ed and Double D. I noticed I was in the woods area and it was also night time, wasn't sure what time but it was really late. I saw the three Eds walk towards thier homes, I followed them. The three of them were mumbling about something but I couldn't make out what. When they got to the middle of thier houses they all said goodbye and headed in thier own directions. I followed Double D to his house.  
  
"I'm gonna sleep at Double D's house, my sisters would just problably hurt me more anyway." I thought to myself, following Double D. This is gonna be hard, trying to sneak into his house and sleep there. Trying to not get caught at all during the process, it'll be hard but I know I can do it. Double D opened his house door and walked in then closed the door. I heard the door lock, looks like I have to find another way in. I looked around his house and spotted his chimney. Looks like I'm gonna go through the chimney. I walked towards the gutters that ran against the walls of his house and climbed up them. I slowly creeped up them, they made creeking noises as I climbed up them. When then roof was in reach I grabbed it and moved across it, one hand at a time.  
  
Once I was near the middle of the roof one of my hands slipped, making me almost fall. I gripped the other hand tighter as I moaned three times in a row,"That's smart, Marie. Just make odd sounds next to all the windows." I thought to myself, getting angry with myself. The window two feet next to me opened,"Yes, who's there?" Double D wondered, looking around below him for anyone there but he only heard me. "Must of been the wind." Double D said to himself, closing the window and walking away. I could see that his shadow wasn't in the light anymore.  
  
I finally got both hands on the roof and pulled myself up upon it. I walked slowly towards the chimney, slipping on the way there I quickly landed on my back. Followed by a quick squeak, my body fell upon the roof hard. I hope Double D didn't hear it. When I got everything together I slowly got up and walked to the chimney. When I reached the chimney I looked down it, no fire so it should be safe to go down it. I jumped upon the top of the chimney and slid down it. When I landed on the ground my butt made a big blumping sound, it hurted alot. "Thanks Lee." I said to myself as I got up and rubbed my behind. I was covered in black ash from the chimney. I walked in his house, looking around for Double D's room. I just then remembered him opening his window on second floor, so I headed to second floor slowly so he wouldn't hear me.  
  
I noticed along the way I was leaving black ash foot prints,"Damn!" I whispered to myself, but I quickly ignored it when I heard him opening the door. I quickly crouched down so he wouldn't see me,"Nothing like a hot shower after a day's fun." Double D said to himself, holding a towel and heading towards the bathroom I assume. When he left my sight I slowly walked all the way up the stairs and looked to where he was walking to. All doors were shut except one was cracked open with steam and light coming out of it. I sneaked my way to the bathroom and slowly opened the door. It creaked as I did,"Damnit!" I said to myself, realizing I just spoke I mentally slapped myself in the head. "Who's there?" Double D asked, peeking towards the door. I was laying on the ground when he looked, he made a 'Hm' sound and continued with his shower.  
  
"Phew." I said to myself quietly. Double D was humming in the shower, I never saw Double D naked so up and close before till now. I know it isn't nice to look at others naked but it felt so good when I did. I quickly snapped out of my gaze when Double D was coming out of the shower. I quickly hid behind the towel on the towel rack. Double D was humming as he grabbed the towel I was hiding behind. He's gonna see me, he's gonna kill me, he's gonna hate me! I know he is! Thoughts raced through my head but Double D just wrapped the towel around his waist and left to room. "I'm starting to get too many close calls." I thought to myself. When he left the room totally, he shut off the lights and closed the door. I slowly left the room, I closed the door slowly. It creeked but Double D didn't seem to notice. He walked into his room but he left his door open.  
  
I crawled towards his door and peeked inside. He was putting on his clothes, he already had his underwear and hat on. Double D headed towards the doorway I was at, I quickly crawled away. He went and shut off the light,"Ah, nothing like sleep." Double D said, I heard bed springs. He must of been in bed. Since his door was open I crawled into his room and layed on the foor a bit. When I looked at his clock it read '10:17'.  
  
A while has past, I looked at the clock again and it read '11:03' and Double D was breathing quite heavy. He must of fell asleep. Time for me to observe his room, a smile was on my face when I thought of that. I mean, I was in Double D's house and he doesn't even know about it! The thought made my veins pump with excitment. I dug through his drawers and took out one of his sock hats. I put it on and giggled, I was wearing one of his hats and he doesn't even know about it! I went through every drawer, every case, under his bed, his closet, everywhere!  
  
After going on my raid I looked at the clock, it's face read '2:47'. I was snooping around for hours. Poor Double D, he seems so tired. So was I. Being beaten by Lee and sneaking and snooping through Double D's belongings gotten me worn out. I layed down at the side of his bed, where his hand dangled off the edge of his bed. I couldn't help but to touch his hand. "Go for it!" I thought to myself. I took his hand and kissed it. I doubt Double D felt it but I know it felt good to me! This time I licked his hand, it taste like soap. Fresh moutain scent. It was good, really good. After that I took one of his fingers and sucked on it. Double D started laughing, I stopped sucking but his finger was still in my mouth. I was so in shock and scared, I didn't want to get caught doing this. "That tickles! Stop Ed!" Double D said in his sleep. Phew, close call yet again.  
  
I quit the finger sucking, took off my pants and placed my head on his bed. After scanning the area I slowly climbed onto his bed and got on top of Double D. For some reason it felt really good doing so. I kissed Double D's lips, just to see if he was awake. Nothing. If he was awake he would of screamed, now I know he was sleeping. He was only wearing underwear and a hat, he must be cold. A thought went through my head, I grinned as I lowered my head towards Double D's neck.  
  
I started to suck on his neck hard, I loved it! I loved it so much I sucked harder and harder. Double D laughed in his sleep, he must be ticklish. After making a kissing sound when I released my lips from his neck I noticed the big bruise upon his neck. I grinned and sucked the other side of his neck, but this time I bit his neck slowly. I watched him while I bit his neck harder and harder, he didn't budge. He must sleep like a rock if he didn't wake up from me biting him. I looked at what I did, dark colored teethmarks along with a big bruise from sucking his neck. Isn't Double D gonna be suprised when he wakes up.  
  
I slowly pulled down the sheets from off his upper body, exposing his bare skin. I placed my hand on it, it was soft. Really soft. I moved my hand around his body, feeling his soft warm skin. I then lowered my head and started to lick his skin, it taste even better than his finger. He started to laugh again, I loved every moment. Double D grunted, I think he's waking up! I quickly layed down at the other side of the bed while he shifted his body to the other. Good thing he only wanted to move, but I layed to the side of him just in case. I was extreamly tired, I couldn't keep my eyes open. They were more heavy than a brick, I closed my eyes just to rest them. I needed to at least close my eyes. "I won't fall asleep, I won't fall asleep." I kept saying to myself, over and over. The words started to fade as I drifted off into a peacefull slumber. I couldn't stop it, and there I slept. Next to Double D, I slept next to Double D. Like a couple, it felt so good like if it was suppose to happen. Everything faded as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
When I woke up, I kept my eyes shut. I was still really tired but I remembered that I can't be caught sleeping next to Double D in his own bed. I layed there with my eyes shut for a moment, trying to mentally wake myself up. I turned to my side just to wrap my arms around Double D. When I felt nothing but blankets I immedietly woke up and searched the bed. "He isn't here!?" I said to myself, scared to death. I also felt cold so I looked under the covers, oh no! I was just wearing Double D's hat, panties, and a shirt! I didn't know what to do, I just layed there in Double D's bed scared. Double D problably was getting something to hurt me with or something, so many things ran through my head and I couldn't think of a thing on what to do.  
  
"I'm glad you could come at such short notice, Eddy." Double D said, he was in the hallway. "Yeah, yeah, just show me what you were so scared about." Eddy responded, he sounded grumpy. When I heard the Eds voices I quickly took the covers and covered myself, maybe Double D didn't see me. Maybe he just walked off his bed without noticing. I wasn't sure but I tried hiding just in case, I just hope they don't find me. "Well we're here, where is it?" Eddy asked, I peeked through the covers and saw Eddy and Double D. Eddy had his hands in his pockets, looking around the room. Double D was sweating a little, maybe it was hot. Both of them were fully clothed so they been up for a while.  
  
"Prepare to be amazed, Eddy." Double D said, walking towards his bed. "Oh no! He does know I'm here! Please say he doesn't!" I thought to myself, I was shaking and I couldn't stop it. "What's moving under there, Double D?" Eddy asked, stepping closer to the bed. Double D just looked back at Eddy and faced the bed again, then pulled the covers off. "Kanker!" Eddy yelled, he was shocked to see me that's for sure. I just looked back at the Eds, shaking and nearly crying also. "Yes, when I woke up from sleeping I discovered her right next to me. Also with her arm holding mine." Double D said, in a good manner. Eddy grinned as he stepped closer to me. "Eddy? What are you doing?" Double D asked, starting to get worried about the situation. Eddy looked at Double D,"She hit me with a chain, alot of times too! It's payback time!" Eddy said, looking back at me. "Eddy! No!" Double D tried to reason with Eddy but he just pushed Double D away. Eddy jumped in the air,"You're mine, Kanker!" He yelled, I ran out of that room fast as I could. "Get her!" Eddy yelled as he started to chase me around Double D's house.  
  
I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I couldn't hide, I didn't have enought time. Eddy was right behind me and wanted revenge. I ran towards the backdoor,"Locked!" I said to myself as I tried to turn it many times. When Eddy got closer I stopped playing with the doorknob and ran the other way. "I hope the front door is open." I said to myself, going after the front door. I reached the door and turned the knob, it opened! I was happy, freedom, but something quickly crushed my only escape. Ed. The tall and very strong Ed, he stood there right in the doorway. I tried passing him but he was too heavy. "Ed! Grab her!" Eddy yelled, running from the other room and after me. "You got it, Eddy!" Ed yelled as he picked my up quickly and held me tight. When Ed held me tight I knew it was over, no escape for me. To add to the bad situation, Eddy wanted revenge on me. I only could hope he just lets me go.  
  
"Ed! Eddy! Put her down! I didn't tell you that she was here so you can commit your awful revenge on her!" Double D yelled, running down the stairs and trying to reason with the Ed boys. "Don't listen to him, Ed! Think, do you also want revenge on the Kankers? I mean, they always kidnapped us and kissed us and also tortured us. You remember being tortured, right Ed?" Eddy tried to convince Ed to join him in torturing me, I just hope Ed's stupidity makes him realize how boring it would be. "Yes I do! Let's feed them to a mutant monster so it will eat her brains!" Ed said, looking at me. Ed's face showed anger, I hoped Double D could convince them to let me go.  
  
"You can't!" Double D yelled,"Wouldn't you feel bad if you torture this poor soul?" He added, hoping to convince them one last time. Ed and Eddy looked at eachother for a moment then faced Double D,"No." Eddy responded, walking out of Double D's house. "Come on Ed! Let's bring her to your basement to torture her!" Eddy yelled, running to Ed's house. "Alright, Eddy!" Ed responded, running after Eddy and laughing non-stop like he usually does. Double D ran after the other Eds but they were too fast,"Stop!" Double D yelled, he was getting smaller. They were outrunning him good, and here I was being tortured with only my shirt, panties, and Double D's hat. Not only embarrassing but also gonna be painfull. "Hurry up, Ed!" Eddy yelled to Ed, now near Ed's house. I felt Ed grip harder on me as his pace quickened, his grip hurt my ribs badly.  
  
Eddy reached Ed's house and headed for the backyard, I wasn't sure why though. Ed followed, when Ed and I reached the backyard I saw Eddy going through a basement window. "What is he doing?" I thought to myself, I shook the idea out of my head. I had much worse problems than wondering what he was doing. Ed walked towards the window Eddy went through and opened it. "In you go, little missy." Ed said to me, throwing me inside. I slammed on my chest upon the concrete floor,"Ow." I said to myself, trying to take the pain. I turned around to see what was going on. Ed was climbing through the window as Eddy was smiling like crazy.  
  
Eddy kept jumping around Ed,"So how should we torture her?" He asked Ed, smiling and jumping while asking. Ed stood there for a moment,"I know! Make her eat lint." Ed said, smiling at his own idea. Eddy's smile quickly died when he heard Ed's idea,"That's dumb." He said, looking around Ed's room. Ed's room stunk horribly, mold growing everywhere, random posters on the walls, messed up bed. He wasn't very clean, I could tell from his room. "Aha!" Eddy yelled, he was in Ed's closet digging through his stuff. I could of only imagined what he was gonna hurt me with. Eddy came out of the closet with a big kitchen knife, along with a grin on his face. The blade shinned brightly, it was sharp and it had my name on it. I knew I wasn't gonna make it.  
  
"Why do you have a knife in your closet, Ed?" Eddy asked, looking at the knife. Ed lifted his hand in the air and pointed his index finger up,"That's because mother made me food and I kept it in my closet." Ed said, letting his hand fall after he said. Eddy looked at Ed,"That's why I found it in a plate full of moldy food." He said back to Ed, who laughed when Eddy reminded him. Eddy then faced me, grinning as he gripped the knife in his hand hard. "You wanna hit me with chains huh? Well how about I cut you to death." Eddy said to me, sticking the edge against my neck. It touched my skin but didn't cut it, he was scaring me. Eddy was laughing like a insane killer. If he was trying to scare me, he did one heck of a job.  
  
"I wonder if Kankers bleed." Eddy said to me, getting closer as the knife got closer as well. The knife's point cut me a bit as a drop of blood dripped down my neck. Ed didn't stop laughing as he watched Eddy torture me. When I saw my blood start to drip on the cellar floor I couldn't help it, I was so terrified I knew I was gonna die. With me being so scared I pissed myself. I felt my warm urine leak through my panties and on my legs. A puddle of yellow liquid formed under me, and because Eddy had one hand on the floor he felt my urine on his hand. "Yuck!" Eddy yelled, quickly getting up and shaking his hand in the air to get the piss off it. "She went pee pee, Eddy." Ed said, laughing at me. Eddy looked at Ed,"I know she pissed herself, stupid Kanker." Eddy said, stepping on my hand. I was so scared I didn't even move my hand, all I could do is sit there terrified.  
  
Eddy walked into Ed's basement bathroom and rinsed his hand off then looked back at me. "Stupid Kanker! Why'd you piss yourself for? You that scared?" He yelled at me, stomping his way close to me. He wasn't standing in urine but his face was near mine, and it scared me. "How about you feel your urine on you!" Eddy yelled, grabbing the back of my head and slamming my head into my own urine. "How does it feel?" He said, smiling at my humiliation. "Now, lick it up." Eddy said, looking at my face against the floor. "That's yucky, Eddy." Ed responded, making a face of discust. Eddy looked at Ed,"I know it is! That's why I'm making her do it." He told Ed, facing back at me again. Eddy sat there for a few moments until he got angry,"I said do it!" He yelled at me, hitting my face.  
  
At this point tears were sliding down my face, Eddy was bringing fear into me. I was so scared, at this point Eddy is my worse fear. I did as he told and slowly poked out my tongue, I didn't want to do it but Eddy will kill me if I don't. So I slowly placed my tongue in the yellow liquid puddle. It tasted awful, it was problably the worse thing I have ever tasted in my life. It is the worse thing I ever tasted. Eddy laughed at me, so did Ed. As Eddy laughed at me he grabbed the back of my head and pushed my face into the puddle, making it worse. Eddy was putting so much pressure on my that I couldn't withdraw my tongue and I also couldn't breath. I only breathed in the urine, I felt very sick inside. I wanted to die, once Eddy lifted off my head I was gonna ask him to kill me.  
  
Eddy finally released his power on my as I quickly lifted my head up and coughed up all the liquid that was inside me. "Sick, she was drinking it." Eddy said, looking at me in discust. I felt worse, I felt very sick. A few seconds later I threw up, bad too. It was a tan colored liquid with purple chunks. It didn't look very natural but I did feel a little better. "Ew! Sick!" Eddy yelled, taking a step away from me. I looked down at the floor, I was sitting in my own puddle of piss and vomit. My life couldn't get any worse, I wish Double D was here.  
  
Right there and then, Double D slammed open Ed's door. It was so perfect, like he was my hero come to rescue me. I was still sitting there crying,"What have you two done?!" Double D yelled, he was very mad, I could tell. "Look at what you two done! Not only she's discusting, but now she's covered in her own bodily fluids! How does it feel to make this poor girl feel like this!?" Double D yelled again. He called me discusting, did he really mean it? I hope he was just refering that I was covered in piss and vomit.  
  
"But Double D, I thought that you hate her." Eddy responded, trying to defend himself. I kept hoping that he would say that he loved me or at leasted like me. "That's not the point! No matter how horrible she is, she's a human being and you made her cry!" Double D said to Eddy, that was it. Now I knew that Double D hated me and always will hate me. I couldn't take it, I felt my heart die inside me right at that moment. I got up and ran out of Ed's house.  
  
I ran off the streets and into the woods. I cried all the way there, I was crying before but this was diffrent. I wasn't being humiliated or picked on, but my heart was crushed, stomped on, and killed. I didn't care about anyone or anything now, only Double D. Now that I know he loathed me, I wanted to die. All the things that been happening to me in the past day, it made me realize that I am hated no matter where or who I seen. Eveyone wanted me dead, now I'm gonna give them what they want.  
  
I ran to the junkyard to look for anything typical. It wasn't long until I found a sheet of metal,"Perfect." I said to myself, grabbing the sheet metal and running off to the forest. The sheet metal wasn't big, about five inches by one inch. I searched for a rock, I only found little ones. I need a good size one, when I turned around I spotted a good sized rock against a tree. I smiled as I headed towards it and sat in front of it. I placed the sheet metal against the rock and started to slide it back and forth, making a good edge. Everytime I stroked the metal against the stone I kept thinking about Double D and everyone else that made me do this. Only if Double D would love me, I still love him but I know he hates me and nothing is gonna change it.  
  
The tears didn't stop, I just kept scraping away. No one loves me, they'll be very happy to find my dead body in the woods. Maybe the animals would eat my body so no one finds it. I'd hope they feel bad for what they have done but that won't happen. That'd just think of it as a mirical that I finally died. Thinking about the people that hate me and Double D also hating me made me feel more depressed with every thought and memery that went through my mind.  
  
I finally finished the sheet meta'ls sharpening. It was sharp as can get, and perfect also. As I got ready to slice up, I thought of something. I'm gonna leave one message for people, before I die. I got up and carved off the bark of a tree, exposing the light brown inside of it. This would be perfect to write on. I took the sharpened sheet metal and wrote:  
  
"For here lies the dead girl, Marie. I may be dead but my soul still remains, I will haunt all who brought me to my death. I just have to say one thing before I die. Double D, I love you very much and always will. I have a metal box under my bed for you. Please take it, it's the least you could do for me. I love you, Double D."  
  
"There." I said to myself. With that paragraph, it needed much of the tree's skin under the bark. Oh well, looks like I'm finished with that. With everything set I got ready to end my life. But before I did, I had to think of Double D one last time. I pictured just his face, when I saw his face I cried awfully. I couldn't stop, and I didn't stop. It didn't stop me from doing what I'm gonna do. I took the sharp silver colored sheet metal and placed it against my skin."Goodbye, Double D." I whispered, I took one deep breath and sliced hard against my wrist. Blood quickly leaked out of the open wound, a little quicker than I thought it would.  
  
The cut hurt greatly, it caused me to squeal in pain. I just tried to ignore the pain as I placed the sheet metal in my wounded hand and sliced the other wrist with it. Blood quickly flowed out of me, already making quite a puddle. I was so depressed, I took the sheet metal and sliced over and over like a madwoman. I slowly stopped because I started to feel light- headed. Things also started to seem blurry, it was working. I was dying, I cried even more knowing that I was gonna die and never come back.  
  
All of a sudden, three white fuzz balls appeared in front of me. I tightly closed my eyes and opened them again, trying to gain my ability to see for a bit. When I opened them my eyes focused and I saw three bunnies. They were just staring at me, watching me die. I wasn't sure if they felt bad or were happy about it but soon a few mice walked in front of me and joined the bunnies to watch me. I tried to figure out why they were doing this but I couldn't think very good, I was dying and it was effecting all my abilities greatly.  
  
All of a sudden I felt something hit my butt, I slowly turned my head to see what it was. A deer, it was a deer. She walked to the front of me and started to lick my wrists. They felt bad for me, it made me smile. To know somethings felt sad for me, made me feel happy. I tried to lift my hand up to pet the deer but my strenth was draining fast. I fell on my face, onto a puddle of blood. I started to feel really cold as my heart started to pump slower and slower. I started to cry, I was almost dead. My sight was becoming dark, everything was getting dark. It started from the outside and moved it's way in, I layed in my own blood just about ready to die. I saw all the animals staring at me as I felt my body drift away. My eyes suddenly felt heavy as my heart stopped, when I felt my heart stopped it made me gasp. I wasn't able to breathe all the way, as my eyes gotten too heavy to keep open. I felt everything inside me suddenly stop. I was dead.  
  
I saw a bright light, I couldn't help but to open my eyes because it was so bright. Everything was blurry but I slowly gained focus. Double D's room, how was I in Double D's room if I'm dead? When I realized this I lifted up my arms to see my wrists. They felt like they had fifty pound weights attached to them, but when I saw my wrists they had bloody bandages on them. Was I saved, or is this how the after-life worked? I was very confused, I tried to think this through until I heard something. "Oh my! You're awake!" The voice said, I turned my head to see who or what it was. It was Double D! "You nearly died there." Double D said, looking down at me. I just stared back at him, laying in his bed. Double D smiled,"I'm very happy that you are alive! You nearly died." Double D added with a warm smile. I grunted,"Why didn't you let me die?!" I yelled at him. Double D sat on the bed,"I can't let you die, Marie." Double D answered, still smiling.  
  
"Y..You remembered my name?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. Double D nodded,"Of course!" He replied. "But why did you save me? Why in your bed and not a hospital's bed?" I asked Double D, confused with him. Double D placed his hand on my shoulder,"You may be a Kanker and you scare me quite often but that doesn't mean I'm not a caring individual." Double D said, making me feel pretty good. "But you said before that you hated me." I reminded him, seeing if he can answer that. "I didn't say hate, and I didn't mean it in a hateful way. I don't hate you, Marie. I'm just scared of you, that's all." When Double D said that we both laughed.  
  
After the laughter I looked into Double D's eyes,"Where's my clothes anyway?" I asked Double D. He fiddled with his fingers,"I, ah, bathed you. Even though you may be naked but you are nice and clean." He answered nerviously. I giggled,"How sweet of you." I said to him, smiling. "Just becaused you saved me doesn't mean I'm still not gonna chase you and give you kisses." I teased, making him even more nervious. "Heh, well you shouldn't do that anytime soon. You lost alot of blood, you should eat quite a bit so you could gain your blood back." Double D said, watching out for me,"By the way, I noticed the bruises you made on my neck with your mouth." Double D said, pointing to the hickies I made. I giggled,"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I responded, coving my mouth and laughing. Double D smiled, he does care for me. I'm glad I'm not dead because I would of never found that out until he died as well. "Well I guess I'll go for now, just call me if you need me." Double D said, getting off the bed and heading towards the door.  
  
"Um..Double D." I said, looking at him. Double D turned around to face me and smiled,"Yes, Marie?" He asked. "Can you come here for a second?" I asked him with a warm smile. Double D walked towards me, I lifted up my hand and moved my index finger back and forth,"Come closer." I said, smiling. When he got closer I slowly kissed him on his lips. It wasn't a lusting kiss like I usually do, but this kiss was to show him how much I really cared. This time he actually kissed back! It was so romantic, the kiss made me feel tingly all over. I slowly pulled my head away from Double D,"Thanks." I said, smiling at him. Double D smiled, as he walked out he nearly tripped over his desk,"Oh my." He said, gaining his balance. I giggled, he turned around and smiled again for a moment then left the room and closed the door behind him. "I love you, Double D."  
  
-Well that's my story. I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! I owe a specially thanks to my REAL life friend, Jewel. If it wasn't for her this story wouldn't be possible, she's the one that basically made this story possible. I can't write about a girl's mind without another girl helping me out! Thanks, Jewel. Well that's all, I hope you enjoyed my short story of 'Blood Of Obsession' don't forget to review! :)- 


End file.
